


Unexpected

by Midnight_Raven_Nevermore



Series: Bondingtale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Dream, Child Nightmare, Child ink, Dream is adventurous and hyper, Error has a soft spot for children, Errortale Sans/Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Geno/Reaper - Freeform, He just worried he will make things worse, Inktale Sans Has a Soul (Undertale), Liberty is Reapertale Frisk, Life is great help, Luck is Reapertale monster kid, Memory Loss, Night just want cuddles and to be hold, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Purity is Reapertale chara, Reaper for once is done, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation is Reapertale Asriel, Repressed Memories, Sky is Reapertale Asgore, Spoiler: he does not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raven_Nevermore/pseuds/Midnight_Raven_Nevermore
Summary: When Error come to be there was a unexpected bump in the road. One that allows Destiny to guide her child, and give not only hers but also fate children a happy ending that they deserve. Now she might have alot of work for her but she will help all she can for her child and her grandchild.
Series: Bondingtale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049681
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Beginning

Waken up you knew pretty much nothing. What you did know was,

One: your name is Error

Two: there was muffled voices (only one voice was heard clearly, there name was Destiny)

Three: the space were the AU's are, is running out and you had to get rid of copies

Four: some skeleton name Reaper was important

And Five: something was growing inside you

All in all you were confused. There was a lot of time missing. You need to start with making more space?

_My child_

You jump at the sound of the soft and motherly voice.

_It would be wise to get others to understand first. Find Reaper and he will help. Be not afraid my Dear._

You do not know why but you nod, but how would you find this skeleton? Maybe you could… you shifted slightly at the odd feathery beating of your soul. 

Pulling out your soul, the broken yellow thing was barely held together. Red veins travel around the soul from a tiny fragment of red at the center. A tiny shiny upside heart was inside the fragile fragment. Maybe you could do something with our soul?

How could you? You are unsure how you even removed our soul without breaking it, or how you even could do that?

_You may not consciously remember but your subconscious does. Try calling him, my child._

Closing your eye sockets. You try to call this reaper.

* * *

The save screen was still empty. So, so, so very empty. Tears slid down your cheekbones. You and life had just found a way to get Geno out. You and Geno were just starting to get together as a family.

_Re..p..r_

Blinking the tears away from your eyes you thought you heard Geno call you

_Rea..er h...p_

Shaking your head to clear your head, could it be

_Reaper pl..se help_

Snapping your head up. You felt your eye sockets widen. Quickly you set off

'I hear you. Keep calling, I am coming!!' You reach out

* * *

The voices were getting too much. The glaring white was too much. You pulled your soul closer. The soft feathery beating of the…. Souling? Help calm you down. You just wanted Reaper to help. 'Reaper please just help me... us'

 _I he….ou. Ke...p Cal...ing ...coming._ A new voice reaches you. You realize it comes from your soul. Someone was reaching out to you.

'Please help'

* * *

The white space was threatening. Your footsteps echo. You were quite fond of eerie and creepy things but this was too much. How could anyone be here? You felt the aura of Geno soul and his sobs. Though there was something wrong, something not quite right.

The red scarf was the only other thing you recognize. The skeleton was hunched into a dark blue hoodie, black sweatpants hanging to their legs. 

"Geno?" You tenderly asked.

After a moment of movement a skull turns to look at you. Yellow eyelights look at you. Blue tear makes stained the black of the bones

"W-h0? Ar3 Y0u R34p3R?" Come the shake voice of the Skeleton. The tone was clearly the same tone Geno had when crying or upset. How was? It couldn't, but their soul called

"May i see your soul?" You ask

Pulling his hands from his chest, he uncupped his hand and straight his arms out. You get closer to take a better look. You were sure this skeleton was Geno. You were not sure what happened you would need to ask life

Something else called you, you take another look. A tiny souling made from your magic and Geno's…. Er… well former Geno's magic. Oh, OH well um er that was an unexpected development


	2. Twins

"What is your name" you inquired

"ErR0r" he spoke

You held out your hand but he flinched away from you. You put your hand down and give him a small smile.

"Alright, let's take you to Life, to make sure you are okay"

Error nods and gets up but stops and looks to the left. That was odd. He starts walking to you. Opening a portal to Life's place. Going through the portal you were not at Life's

* * *

When you went to go to Reaper you stopped

_My child_

You look to were Destiny spoke

_Please try to help others that needs to change their destiny_

That you try to but you do not really know how. You could ask Reaper but you are unsure where you needed to be. You walk over to Reaper. You hope the portal would take you to where you needed to go, even if you already knew it would lead to this Life's house?

* * *

The forest was odd. The apple tree stood tall. Gold and black apples adorn the branches. Though something was wrong. 

"Um this is not Life's place but there is something that I need to check here." You spoke

"A1r1GhT" Error spoke

Wandering around you came close to the apple tree. You hear faint whispering. You put one finger to your teeth. Error nodded in understanding

" _I am fine, let me heal you"_

_"But you're hurt!!"_

_"Please! Just let me help…"_

_"But- they will blame you won't there. Hurt you to"_

_"W-well ma-maybe. But that does not matter! Just let me heal you!"_

_"It does matter! I just got a scratch. What they are doing is not right!!"_

_"They think they are doing a good thing…"_

_"No, just disguising the bad actions with positives!! That not right"_

You peak around the tree and see two five year olds, twins you sense.

The one in purple stood in front of the one in yellow despite the latter clearly wanted to protect the former

It was clear something was wrong with this AU. Despite the upbeat nature of this verse that would mean the inhabitants would be like a tale or swap but clearly there where like fell. This would not be good.

"W3 n3Ed t0 h€1p THem" Error speaks up

"We can not intervene with fate" you tell him. Error looks annoyed "as guardians or Gods or Deities or whatever we can not intervene" you really just want this to be over

"Destiny $aYS 0tHErW1$3" Error rebuttals "ALs0 Wh0 iS F4T3?"

That stops you in your tracks. Was that who Error was listening to? How could he not know who Fate is? Could it have something to do with the souling?

"HeY, m¥ nAm3 i$ eRr0r, ￦h@t !s y0u'R3 naMEs. W3 (an HE/p Y0u TW0"

" _I am Dream and this is my older twin Night"_

"We should really get you to Life for a check up" you see _that_ look. If you had any doubt if he was Geno before you would not have any now. You could not go through this right now.

"Alright"

"W3 NeEd oN3 oF EaCh apP1e aND thE tREe hAs to ComE dOWn. ThIS AU iS NoT cODed RIghT"

"It WIll b3 DAnGEroUs iF We DO noT"

"I-"

" _Is that way they mean to nighty"_

_"What would happen to our au then"_

"Destiny SaYS it WIlL BE dorMAnt TilL yoU CAn REstArt It"

You go to the tree and using your sleeves you pick one gold and one black apple. Has bazaar has that is. If he could hear Destiny, that means he somehow changed his fate. Was he changing the twins fate

"HEre NIghT taKE GOld onE, DReaM TAke THe BlacK 0Ne. It Is 0K@y to eaT THem"

You watch as they take the apples and take a bite. You were a bit nervous about what would happen. You watch as two apple souls appear as they face changes

" _Nighty yours is really sweet and creamy"_

_"Dreamy your is spicy and crunchy"_

' _Life can you come here i need assistance'_

_-of course, give me a minute-_


	3. Life

Coming to the AU that Reaper was in. You sense at least three other gods. Odd, you could tell the life here was not quite well. Even odder you could tell that Geno soul has wrapped into a somewhat new one, something else was there as well.

You make it to the tree. You see two five year olds snuggled up to a slightly uneasy black boned skeleton under the tree. Reaper looks relieved when he spots you.

"Hello dear, how can i be of assistance?" You fiddle with your dress

"Well, er um," Reaper started, "um where do I start?" 

"Well, who are these children?" You inquir

"Th3RE Dr€@m AnD N!gHt, Th3re AU is C0dEd Wr0nG. iT NeEd$ t0 B3 fIx" the other skeleton said.

"Oh, but that cannot be possibly done" you have to shake your head as the skeleton gives you the look that Geno gave when anyone was being unreasonable.

Before you can open your mouth Reaper spoke up.

"This is Error, he can hear Destiny. He does not seem to be influenced by Fate. He was right about the apples. They gained souls and were not badly affected by it."

"How odd. How will we fix the code though?" You ask

"W3 haVE T0 maKe ThIs aU dOrmAnT" Error spoke up.

* * *

Life gave you a funny look, "that means the life here will need to die then?" She inquiry

"N0. Destiny SaID TheRE sOulS c0uLD Be KEpt and tHeIr (oD3 WilL b3 ReWriT3d" 

"Well where would they be kept then?" Life asked. You shrug "iF We doN't tH3n Dr3@m And NigHt wilL b3 hUrt anD thE vilLageRs wIlL be DeAd aNYwa¥ aNd the BalaNCe wiLl be oFf." Life's look turns to one of worry.

"Alright I will ask War to come here to help Reaper. You three with need to come with me, I will like to take a look at you three"

As Life opens a portal, Night tugged on your pants, you can't help but to make a face. You lean down and pick him up.

_ My child the strings with help in till the code can be fixed _

You pull the strings and give them to Reaper "the¥ ￦iLl keep t#e s°u/s $af€"

Dream grabs your other hand, you pull your fingers to your palm but then hold his hand. He then tries to pull you to the portal and Life. You begin to walk with him.


	4. Check up

Shifting your weight from foot to foot. Night clung to you as Life did a check up on Dream. As soon as Life was done with Dream he dotted to where the toys Life set out for the children where. When you put Night on the table, his hand caught your hand and refused to let go, you decide not to continue to move your hand away.

Life had to use more healing magic then expected. Though Night stayed quite calm though the check up. You call Dream over to ensure Night would stay calm as you put him down and would leave your side, to go to his twin's side. You watch as Dream takes Night hand as they go over to the toys. Night let go of Dream's hand as he pulled a stuffed animal to his chest and smiled as he watched Dream play and run around with a boat.

You turned your attention to Life. Pulling out your soul so she could check it. You watch as her face, as curiosity and confusion bloomed on her face. Something about it seems familiar. Before you could dwell on the feeling Life spoke up.

"Well you are healthy though it seems you have amnesia. It is quite possible that you have some emotional and psychological damage as well. Are you aware that your name was not always Error?"

"N0t rE4lLy. Th0μgH I kNow tH3re iS a l0T tIm3 thAT Is m!s$iNg @nD S0mEtH1nGs aR3 £aM1li@r"

"Well you are well pregnant. It seems before whatever was the event that happened to Geno um that would be you before you become Error that is. So Geno and Reaper magic merged and made a souling. So the souling is well yours and Reapers."

"Oh" you stare at Life. It made sense as both Reaper and Life had called you Geno. You could ask Life about Geno and the life you had forgotten but…

"IS tH3 SOul!Ng okAY? H0w aRe tHe Tw!nS?" You ask instead

"The souling is fine. Other than some minor scratches Dream is healthy though there is probably some trauma there. Night on the other hand had some injuries he had hidden. He has trauma that I can try to help him with but that will take time. Do you want me to find a caretaker for the twins? I believe you can stay with Reaper"

You are glad the souling is fine but you had a feeling that the twins would not like the idea of someone else taking care of them. Particularly Night…

"I c@N ￦aTcH Th3m"

Life blinks at you. "Are you sure" she ask

You can't help but feel annoyed and hurt, you basically raised your brother, he loved your knitting work, he adored the red scarf you made him.

"Are you alright?" Life ask worriedly

You realize you have pulled your red scarf up and buried the lower half of your face. Cyan drops fell on the scarf? Oh your crying.

"Y-y34H" you tell her "w3 maD3 tH1S Sc@R€…" you tell her. A look of sorrow came on her face.

"F0r 0μr bR0tH3R"

"Yes dear you did. Would you like to see if you can still knit? Or I can get you a book, while I make a late dinner for us"

"KnItRing s0uNds n!(e" you respond. After Life gave you the knitting needles and yarn. She leaves to the… kitchen, yes the kitchen. As soon as you settle down, Night shyly moves to your lap. You can not help but flinch though you do help him get in your lap. Night curls up with the stuffed animal clutch in one hand the other holds on your shirt. He gives you a shy look before he looks back at Dream. Dream stops to look but then continues to run around with the toy boat.

"D0 YoU W@nT m3 t0 maKE y0u a KnIT1ng Anim@l"

" _ Yes please!" _

"WH@t K1ind?"

" _ Bird-fox Griffin like Dreamy please"  _

You are not sure what that means but you know what the animals look like and know what a Griffin is as well.

"Wh@T coL0rs?"

"Yellow and green"

You bring your arms around him but give space between your arms and Night. You begin your project with the fluffy pale yellow yarn.


	5. Home

When you enter Life's house, you let out a sigh of relief. You stopped at home to tell Grim to prepare a room and about the situation, War stayed to help. You wonder if Life would watch the twins or fine someone else.

Walking in the cozy living room, you hear fluffy bunny being read. The twins cuddle up to Error has he read. Dream was on the left holding a stuffed animal that looked like a kumiho. The dark purple almost looked black with teal accents and eye as some fur covered the other one. Night was on the right holding a half fox half bird, the wings were quite large. It must be a Griffin. Both looked ready to fall asleep any minute now. Life was reading a book, actually she was pretending to read as she was secretly watching Error and the twins with affection.

You walk over to the rocker chair. You put your hand on Life's shoulder as you know how Life would give you hell for waking up the children. You've been there with Chara before, your saving grace was leading them to Asgore to undo your failed reaping. Now they were the tranquility and the white light that helped guide and comfort the dead. It was also when the king and queen started to talk again.

Life looks up at you and beckons you to follow her to the kitchen.

"Well Error and the twins are fine. Error does have amnesia. Though Error did eat the actual plate and then when I gave him chocolate the wrapper was also eaten, the twins did try to parrot him both times. So I would keep an eye out for that. The souling is perfectly fine and healthy" 

"So who will watch the twins" the look Life gave you, was you both had when Geno had made up his mind and the one had to tell the other as Geno was busy. Considering Error was reading to the little ones. You had a feeling about what Life was going to say.

"Well Error thinks he can raise them, when I asked if he was sure, he got highly upset and mentioned his brother. After calming down a little he said it would be better for them. As they are comfortable with him, I can not say I disagree with him."

You blink a few times. You all rightly knew the decision was made and Error would not go back down. You were not against having the twins but you were the god of death. You cause harm to Chara, yes you fix it and these little ones were gods as well but could you not traumatize them more than they are?

"You will be fine fine dear." Life voice breaks you got of your thoughts. You give her a small smile

When you go to the living room, both children are sleeping. Error was smiling down at them.

"Hey you ready?" You ask

"N!gHT @nD Dr34m aRe coMINg rIGht?" He eyes you.

"Yes of course" you smile. You can not help but think how cute Error is. You walk over and bend down to pick up Dream. Error carefully stand up with Night. His face has a bit of discomfort in it. You realize that is a thing that keeps happening.

"Life" you whisper, Life looks at you and nods, "is there a reason for discomfort or flinching when being touched?" You quietly ask.

Both Life and Error looks at you oddly.

"I can not help but notice it with Error"

"WHat?"

"I saw it too, I will need to watch more of it properly to say what could cause it. Would you like me to open the portal to your home?"

"Yes please" you smile. Though explaining this to Grim and War would be interesting.


	6. A place to call home

You were excited. You clean the room behind the kitchen. You have sent War to get groceries, you put the sheet on the bed. You can not help but fret over the pillows. Feeling a gap fill the air, you knew your brother and his… friend(?) over. 

You did expect to see Life, what you did not expect was the children. A smile stretches on your face. The softness in your brother eyelights detraid his conflicted face. The other skeleton was also a fellow god or something similar, though new but clearly there were older in age.

" _ HELLO BROTHER, LIFE. IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU ERROR WAS IT. IT IS QUITE LATE LET ME SHOW YOU TO YOUR ROOM"  _ you speak in what you hope was quite enough.

Life gives you some bags.

"Here, I brought something that could help. Just some books and knitting supplies for Error and the children. It is not a problem" after giving you the bags, she leaves after waving a goodbye.

* * *

You put Night into the bed. After Reaper puts Dream in the bed, he stops and kinda just stares at you before leaving. You make sure both Night and Dream are secure with their stuffies and tucked in. You sit at the end of the bed. You pick up the purple yarn and some teal. 

After the purple sweater with the teal stripe. You start on a gold sweater with two jade stripes. You wonder if you made the first sweater sleeves and length too long? Though Night might actually prefer it like that. Once you are done with the sweaters, you ended up making at least five of each sweater.

You end up making a light cyan jacket with a lilac floral pattern, a thank you gift for Life. A slate grey hoodie with indigo accents for Reaper. A burgundy red scarf for Grim. A sky blue turtleneck, a white sweater with a golden flower on it, and a grey sweater with a white stripe.

You realized that you knitted a lot of things without realizing it. You made things that were clearly complacent. Though what you hear from Life that when you were Geno, Reaper and her would bring you knitted supplies to keep your(his)self from boredom. So it did make some sense

_ My child _

You can not help but smile

"Hi mom" you can not help but whisper, you pause from making a white onesie with a scarlet stripe.

_ You are doing so well, please get some sleep though _

"But-"

_ No but dearie, it will help give you energy and the baby does need sleep _

You can not help but frown. You really did not want to sleep. You did put the knitting away. You laid down next to the twins. "Fine" you say as you settle down.

* * *

_ 'You were running, you had a babybones in one of your hands, the Prince in the other and Leah on your back. You shuffle the three of them in a crack. Putting a finger to your mouth. You turn and run knowing  _ **_he_ ** _ will not find them. You hoped the king and queen would come back soon. You sneak in the lab and begin to dump the content of the test tube. You could not believe that  _ **_he_ ** _ would knowingly give a monster a surum that would make things worse then better. You hear someone coming, you collect energy and shortcut out of the lab. You make you way to were-' _

* * *

Opening your eye sockets, you stare up at the light blue ceiling. Something is tugging on your soul. The vast white space was calling. Something was not right, something was there when it was not supposed to be there.

**_P l e a s e h e l p t h e m_ **

A new clear butstaticky voice came to your skull.

_ My child, your help is needed, it will be alright, maybe Wisdom can help _

  
  
  



	7. New friends and other child

Getting up you put on the sky blue turtleneck as well has the red scarf. You pull out a pair of dark jeans and put them on with your worn hoodie. Tying your sneakers.

You wake up the twins, give them the sweaters you made them and then pick out their clothes. Night put the purple sweater with the teal stripe on, pairing it with black leggings and brown shorts, that just peaked out from the too long sweater as the sleeves were also too big, and boots. He clutched the fox-snowy albatross Griffin stuffie to his chest with one hand that was covered by his sweater sleeve, his other hand held Dream's hand. Dream put the yellow sweater with the two jade stripes on, pairing it with burnt orange pants and brown sneakers, a small burnt orange backpack held his kumiho in it.

Life had said that the backpack would help keep Dream from going too far. You go and enter the kitchen with the hoodie and scarf. The twins follow you, you put the articles of clothes on the table. You help them get on the chairs.

You feel heat rushing to your cheekbones.

"H3RE !t @ t#anK y0u" you give the hoodie to Reaper and the scarf to Grim. Grim smile as he put it on

" _ WHY THANK YOU! I HAVE MADE CREPES, I DO HOPE YOU LIKE THEM _ "

The five of you set and being to eat

"THer3 i$ $om3Thing in thE Vast whIT3 spACE thAt sHOulD n0t be th3iR, Destiny S@yS WIsD0m caN HeLP" you tell them. They give you an odd look.

"I call her and Life, it should be fine, my brother and I have to go to work but they will be here sometime soon"

"A1r1GHt"

* * *

When Life can with a yellow lizard monster, you could guess it was Wisdom. The white dress was pretty and had sleeves that draped over her shoulders. (You vaguely remember having a conversation about some shows, kissy mew mew, shadow maid and deceased dairy). Life wearing something similar, but purple with pale purple delta runes on it as well as a crown of gold flowers.

You akwarly give Life the coat. She gladly put it on.

"Hello Dear, this is Wisdom, I think it would be best that I watch the children. I can bring them to meet Purity, Reincarnation and Liberty. If that alright of course, you and Wisdom can go look at the blank space and when you come back I will have some Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie and Sky with properly make some tea"

"IS th@t ALr1Ght y0u Y0u?"

" _ Yes"  _ Dream Cheers

_ "I guess" Night mutters _

_ "I ￦¡ll b3 bACk" you make sure he knows you are not lying. _

* * *

When you and Wisdom appear in the blank whiteness, voices become faint in your skull. The two of you wander around looking for what you are not sure. Wisdom is fidgeting with her dress. You as well are messing with your scarf.

"Um… THinK W3 uS3d t0 WatCH a Sh0w toGEth3r. ShAd0w m@!d wA$ oN3 if i R3meMb3r correctly"

"O-oh my s-stars, y-you watch anime!? I uh do t-to but um i-i think you mean your um own Alphys"

"0-oH"

"W-we can w-watch some s-sometimes. I like kissy mew mew"

"TH3 s3c0nD onE w@s GaRBag3"

"I know right? Totally disregard the characters development"

Their conversation made the air much more comfortable. A quiet whimpering was heard to the sound of your footsteps. A small skeleton was walking their soul or what was left of it was red. You could not help but pull the strings from your eyes and threw the blue strings to grab the soul fragment. See two or three more on the floor dusting, you did some to those pieces too. The string seems to stop the pieces from dusting.

The young skeleton looked up. A ? and 💧 was Present in their eye sockets. An ink stain was on their left cheekbone. The brown Artist Smock was covered in paint as well as their jeans. The skeleton could not be more than seven and more than tried.

"O-oh m-my g-gosh! Are you a-alright? O-of course n-not. L-let's take y-you back to Life."

The two of you go over and help the child, Wisdom open a portal to the castle infirmary. When you enter the guards rush to go get Life. When Life comes in the two of you explain what happened, she heals what she can of the soul before making some multi color soul patch.

After the soul was fixed the child was fine. 

"W-what your name little o-one" Wisdom ask

" _ I-ink where is my brother? Where is sketch?" _

"I am sorry your au is gone but it will come back in time, I am sorry. What happened to your soul?"

" _ I-it hurt, I-i tried to pull the hurt away. It gone now" _

"That is good. W it is lunch time, you should come eat with the other children"

You all enter the dining room, the large goat sat at the head of the table with an empty chair. There were two human children, one goat child, though vines with yellow flowers with white center grew from the fur. The twins sat across from the human children. Life guides Ink to the chair across from the goat child before taking her seat next to the large goat.

You seat next to Night and Wisdom sits across from you.

"This" Life nod her head to the large of the two "is sky, the skeleton across form Reincarnation is Ink, Liberty is across Dream and Purity is across from Night and next to Night is Error" Life gives the introduction.

When lunch was finished the children went to play.

"Where will Ink stay. I do not believe it to be wise if Error takes them in. You already have two and one on the way. Sky and I also have three. Wisdom can you and War take Ink in. It will be good for fortune"

"O-of course" Wisdom smiles "I-i think play dates with the children would b-be great?"

"LUck?" 

"O-oh he is with War right now. As the kids play would y-you like to w-watch so-something with me"

"Sμr3"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Life Therapy: Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check of facts and images on Tumblr at bondingtale

You did not know how to feel. Your happy that Dream is with you, and now you have parents that care for you. Your happy that they take you and Dream away from the mean villagers. You have a nice stuffed animal and people who care.

You do not know how you feel about Ink. Your happy you can eat his negative aura and make him happy. He is Dreams friend, not only for his positive aura or to spite you. He is loud and likes to pull you by the elbow but Dream does the same only with your hand. Which is find, you like to keep Illusion close to you. 

Dream and Ink both like to play adventurous games and climb trees. Ink also likes to draw. Ink also does not like hide n go seek, like you. He is really close to Dream, your happy that Dreamy has a true friend but you can not help but feel upset about the time they spend together. You know it bad to feel this way but…

You pull Illusion to your chest. Mama crunches down. 

"Ar3 yoU Up t0 T@1k t0 L1f3 toDA¥? yoμ d0 nθt haVE t0"

_ "I-i can" _

"A1r1GHt" you give him a hug. You feel the squishy gel like substance. Papa and Life said it is called ecto. It feels warm. You make sure to give Dream and Papa a hug before you go to Life for what is called therapy, Dream and Mama also have these with Life.

* * *

"How are you, anything you want to talk about" Life ask

You keep Illusion close, your happy you can keep your stuffy with you. You know your thoughts are bad. You know you should tell her, even if she will hate you after. Even if she says she won't, only Dream has yet to hate you, well mama and papa don't either.

You hug Illusion. Life is nice and is kind. You do not want her to be mad at you. You look at her, her eyes are soft. You shift in the seat. 

" _ I um feel upset wh-when Dream and Ink spend a lot of time together. I-I know it bad, and I know I shouldn't be"  _ you can't help but bury your face in your stuffy, you peck at Life. She writes something down. Her face stays calm but her eyes show… concern? You don't know why though.

"I am not angry or mad. Knowing said thoughts are not…. The best is good, and it can be helped a lot easier that way. It is normal to feel like that when you only had one person expressly a twin for a period of time. So sometimes thoughts are not bad as long as we fix the problem that are causing these thoughts to manifest"

" _ R-really! _ " You can't not help but clap your hands together

"Yes dear. Most everything can be helped."

You smile, your head was not bad, yeah

* * *

A smile graces your face, Night still has a hard time believing he is not bad. You were hoping for less psychological trauma but you were wrong. Error was definitely right about something bad happening if you guys did not step in.

You should go to the room Sky dedicated to the dormant souls or for souls that lacked actual AU's, it was newly made. You will need to make major changes to the souls of dreamtale.

You and Night spend the rest of the time talking idle of random things. You are quite happy about the progress that was made. When Error comes to pick up Night, you smile.

"Well we made progress. Tomorrow Dream will still come for his appointment?"

_ "Yes! I will! Nighty you want to watch me practice archery?" _

" _ Of course _ " Night replies, grabbing the hem of Error sweater.

"$3am LIke 1t. th@Ωk y0u L1f3"

"No problem dear. I will see you tomorrow then. Please do be careful Dream, War as you know is intense. Night you did an excellent job today" you give the three of them some monster candy. Both Error and Night quickly put the candy in their mouth, Dream put his in his bag. Just another typical pick up.


End file.
